Change Me
by iceblueyes
Summary: Kurapika and Neon are treating themselves as enemies. He wants the old Neon back so she told him to change her.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Dedicated to Monalee! Happy birthday!  
  
Kurapika was walking around the campus, a notebook in hand. He was studying for their test actually. But his classmates said their not sure if they'll have a test. So he wants to be prepared so he reviews his notes. Until he went to the basketball court. There he saw his junior high school classmate Neon Nostrad playing basketball with her other friends. Neon acts like a boy...so much more some people think she's a tomboy. But of course not! She's not a tomboy or a lesbian! She doesn't even have a crush who is a girl for pete's sake! She just acts like a boy that's all. And some of her friends are boys really. Kurapika looked at her from afar...she was wearing a loose t- shirt and cargo shorts. And she was wearing her sneakers. He looked at her as she passes the ball to her members. 'Isn't she aware we have a test today?' Kurapika thought. Then someone tapped his shoulders. He turned around to see Gon and Killua.  
  
"Hey Kurapika! What's up?" Gon greeted.  
  
"Um...nothing much. Just studying for the test that's all", Kurapika said.  
  
"Hey are you looking at that girl Neon? Man do you have a crush on her?" Killua teased. Kurapika blushed.  
  
"N-No of c-course not!" Kurapika stammered. "You know I hate her coz' we always quarrel! And I don't even know why for pete's sake!"  
  
"Yeah you quarrel for no reason how silly!" Gon said.  
  
"So...how about you two forgive each other for the things you've done or the things you haven't done? How's that?" Killua advice.  
  
"She's the one who started it!" Kurapika nearly yelled.  
  
"Okay Kurapika what's the real reason why you quarreled? Explain!" Gon demanded. Killua nods his head in agreement. Kurapika sighed.  
  
"Let's not talk here. Let's talk while we walk around", Kurapika said, as they leave the court. "Well it's like this...I have a crush on Shizuka...BEFORE! Well in the aisle of our classroom I was asking an advice from her how can I say my true feelings. Then Neon blurted these words out: SHIZUKA I LOVE YOU! We didn't know Shizuka was at our back. And it took me time to get near her and explained everything. She was flattered that I have a crush on her. But she told me crush is just admiration and that I'll find my true love someday!" Kurapika explained and he sighed. "So that's why I never talk to Neon ever since".  
  
"I see..."Killua said. "But you we're best friends!" Kurapika gave a wry smile.  
  
"Before...not now!" he told them.  
  
"Hey Kurapika! If you need some help just come to us and we'll be glad to help you with your problem!" Gon said, cheering Kurapika up.  
  
"Thanks guys! You're the best!" then he looked at the time. "Got to go! We don't want to be late!"  
  
"Sure! Bye Kurapika!" See ya!" Gon said.  
  
"See ya pal!" Killua added.  
  
"Bye!" Kurapika said. He turned around to see Neon and her friends going to the classroom. Their eyes met but they looked away easily.  
  
"Neon why won't you say 'Hi' to your best friend?" Machi said. Neon gave a slight laugh as she bounced the ball.  
  
"That was before", Neon replied as she steal a glance of Kurapika reading his notebook as he went to their classroom. "I don't know him anymore".  
  
"Nice try Neon!" Machi said. "But girl he's a part of you, part of your past and part of your life".  
  
"Yeah right!" Neon said, rolling her eyes in disagreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kurapika!" Shizuka greeted. Kurapika glanced up from his notebook and saw her. Before he always blush when she's near him and now he acts casual. He doesn't have a crush on her anymore.  
  
"Hey Shizuka!" Kurapika greeted back as Shizuka sat across him. Kurapika looked at the door as Neon and her friends went in. Shizuka looked on where he was looking. Then his eyes turned to Shizuka again. "What's up?"  
  
"Your still not friends?" she asked. So she noticed.  
  
"No...I don't think we have a plan to be together as friends again", he replied.  
  
"Neon did you study for our test?" Machi asked which Kurapika and Shizuka heard them.  
  
"Yeah I study hard last night!" they heard Neon answered. Kurapika sighed.  
  
"Kurapika...I think you still want to be friends with her", Shizuka guessed. Kurapika's blue eyes were covered by his bangs.  
  
"The truth is...I missed her Shizuka"! Kurapika said in a whisper. "I need her!"  
  
"If you need help...don't worry I'm here", she said as she smiled to him. He nods back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dismissal at last as the student's excitedly leaves the classroom. "Hey Kurapika's how's the test? Did you get a high grade?" Shizuka asked. Kurapika smiled.  
  
""Yeah and I was so happy I passed", Kurpika replied happily. They we're supposed to go out at the gate until they saw Neon and Machi ahead of them. Then he never expects what he would do. "Neon!" Neon turned around to see Kurapika calling her. Is this true? He called her? Kurapika ran to her and looked at her seriously. "Shizuka and Machi could you two leave us for a while to have a private talk?" he favored, not looking at the two.  
  
"O-Okay", Machi answered, as they left the two. Neon doesn't like this...she doesn't want to see him again.  
  
"What do you want?" Neon asked, but couldn't help herself to ask in angry tone.  
  
"Are we enemies?" Kurapika asked her. She was taken aback by his question. It was so sudden.  
  
"What do you think? I don't know!" she replied.  
  
"Is there a way we could be friends again?" he asked, his eyes said his feelings all. She looked away.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You're the one who changed me Kurapika. I wasn't like this before! You know what? I became the coldhearted Neon! I know it was my fault but I didn't know Shizuka was at the back!" she nearly yelled. She felt like crying. But no! She wanted to be strong in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe your right. I did change you. But is there a way we could be together as friends again?" he favored her. He needs her!  
  
"Why?" was her question.  
  
"Coz'...I missed you...a lot!" he confessed. She was shocked really. But it didn't reach her cold heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurapika", she said in a soft voice as she turn her back on him. "But the truth is I'm going to forget our friendship. Goodbye". She ran hurriedly as her tears start to fall one by one. 'How could you say you miss me?' she thought. 'You were the one who changed me into somebody else! I could never be the old Neon again!' she wanted to forget him and their friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Machi!" Shizuka greeted as she saw Machi sitting at the bench, reading a book. She sat beside her.  
  
"Oh...hi Shizuka!" Machi greeted back, closing the book.  
  
"Reading a book I see. Where's Neon?" Shizuka asked, looking around if there were any sign of a pink haired girl.  
  
"In the court playing basketball again with some of her other friends", Machi replied.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Yup!" the both laughed. "So what do you want from me?"  
  
"Machi I want Neon and Kurapika to be friends again-"  
  
"And you need my help?" Mahci interrupted. "Me too. I want the two to be friends again. Hey let's set them up!"  
  
"We're into that". A voice called from behind. They turned around and saw Gon and Killua.  
  
"Gon and Killua? From freshmen?" Shizuka asked. The two nod.  
  
"We want them to be friends too and we heard your conversation. So can we help?" Killua asked. Machi and Shizuka looked at each other. And they didn't waste much time. They looked at the two boys and nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"Hey I have a ticket here. Two tickets actually for a concert and it has the seat number. And the seat number is sixteen and seventeen. How about we let them go to the concert?" Gon suggested, holding the two tickets up.  
  
"Gon! You're a genius!" Shizuka shrieked.  
  
"Killua and I planned it", Gon added.  
  
"Okay you two are great! This is the first plan!" Machi said.  
  
"Here Shizuka and Machi give this to them. We'll think about the second plan...later", Gon said, handling the tickets.  
  
"Okay!" the two girls said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurapika", Shizuka tap Kurapika's shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Yes Shizuka?" Kurapika asked. She gave him the ticket. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a ticket for the concert this Saturday. Can you go there?" she asked.  
  
"You bought this for me?" he asked back.  
  
"Well...Gon and Killua bought it but they can't come...um...they said they're busy. So could you go there instead?"  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Um...I couldn't go too. So I thought to give it to you. Is it okay?"  
  
"Sure no problem Shizuka", he replied as he keep the ticket. Shizuka tried not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Neon!" Mahci called as she saw her drinking water at the drinking fountain. She went to her as Neon wiped her lips with her kerchief.  
  
"What's up?" Neon asked.  
  
"Here", Machi said giving the ticket. "You might ask what is that. That's a ticket for the concert this Saturday. Your seat number is written there too. Gon and Killua gave it to me and also Shizuka coz' they can't go. And we can't go neither. So I gave it to you", Machi said, explaining curtly.  
  
"So...do you know who Shizuka gave the ticket to?" Neon asked.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe to her friend...I guess", she answered, careful not to stammer her words.  
  
"Okay I'll go there!" Neon replied, keeping the ticket.  
  
"Yes! I love you Neon!" Machi gushed, as she hugged her.  
  
"Whatever", Neon said flatly, rolling her forest green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That dismissal Gon and Killua met up Shizuka and Machi on their way home. "Hey Machi and Shizuka! So how was it?" Gon said. Killua covered his mouth.  
  
"Careful Gon! Somebody might hear us!"  
  
"Sorry!" Gon apologized. To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.  
  
"Hey Gon and Killua! We gave the ticket to them! And they said they're going!" Shizuka replied. Killua and Gon nod.  
  
"Oh my! Kurapika's here! Don't look now!" Machi said.  
  
"Hey guys! Ei Gon and Killua!" Kurapika greeted.  
  
"Huh?" the two said in unison.  
  
"Shizuka said you two can't go to the concert so they gave it to me. Are you sure you two can't go?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh", Gon replied.  
  
"By the way it's supposed to be two tickets right?" Kurapika turned to Shizuka. "Shizuka where's the other ticket?"  
  
"I...uh..."Shizuka stammered.  
  
"It's with me Kurapika but I can't go too so I gave it to one of my friends", Machi said curtly.  
  
"Okay I see. Got to go guys! Bye!" Kurapika said.  
  
"Bye Kurapika!" the four said. They all laughed after he was gone. He doesn't know who he will sit right next to him in the concert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday came and Neon was ready to go to the concert. Until Elaiza interrupted. "master, young master Shizuka and Machi are here. They're in the living room".  
  
"Okay I'll go down. Tell them that", Neon ordered, looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"No need Neon. We're here!" Machi gushed. She looked at the door and saw the two.  
  
"Elaiza you may leave us now. Thank you", Neon said.  
  
"Yes young master", Elaiza replied as she made a respectful bow.  
  
"You're not going in the concert with that look!" Machi said, pointing at Neon. She was wearing cargo shorts actually.  
  
"What's the matter?" Neon asked. "We'll change you", Shizuka replied.  
  
"Make over if that's what you want to say Shizuka", Machi added. "Okay let's change her!"  
  
"Hey wait-"but before Neon could say anything they keep her mouth shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After twenty minutes had passed they had changed that tomboyish Neon they knew to a beautiful lady. "There! Oh my gosh dear! Your true beauty had shown! You're beautiful!" Machi gushed as she was done tying Neon's hair in a ponytail. "Stand up dear so that you'll look clearly yourself in the mirror!" Neon stands up and was shocked to see herself that she has changed. This was the Neon before...they say she was simple and beautiful. But for her she was long dead.  
  
'You're dead Neon! How did you ever live again?' Neon thought. She had worn a simple blue blouse and light blue jeans, paired with her sandals. Her hair in a simple ponytail which some tresses fall and escaped the knot from her clip. Machi and Shizuka gave themselves a thumbs-up.  
  
"Okay dear time to go! You'll be late!" Shizuka reminded, as she dragged Neon.  
  
"H-Huh?" Neon said, waking up from her daydreaming. "Okay guys bye!" she said as she went in to her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neon had arrived from the concert and five minutes from now it'll be starting. She was seated at the seat number seventeen. She wonders who will sit at number sixteen. Then a man passed by her front and she didn't mind to look up. The man seated at number sixteen. The concert that they're going to see is an Orchestra play. She doesn't mind though...the music will be soothing anyway. And she wants to forget her problems especially him. She shook her head. She is here to have some fun and not to think of her ex- best friend Kurapika. "Neon?" somebody called her. She looked at her left side and didn't expect who she saw. Him...Kurapika.  
  
"Kurapika?" Neon said. "That's it I'm leaving!" she added, standing up. But Kurapika grab her wrist.  
  
"You can't leave now! The show is starting!" KUrapika said. Although he is right. So she sat down on her set again. "This is unexpected!"  
  
"If I know Machi and Shizuka planned this", Neon said.  
  
"Well I should thank them", she looked at him quizzically. "Coz' I'm spending the night with my best friend". She blushed on what he said and looked away. She couldn't concentrate actually on the play. She keeps thinking about him. How he looks handsome tonight with his casual attire. And how he smiles when the Orchestra will play another song and clapped his hands. She just couldn't concentrate. She tried but to no avail! He reached out for her hand which is at her lap, holding it firmly. She blushed and looked at him. He looked at her and smile. How she missed him too. For just five months they didn't talk. Now she knew that he made her life complete. She looked at the Orchestra playing and smile to herself. She wouldn't admit how she feels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The concert was over at 10:00p.m. As the people exited the place. "Neon are you going home already?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"Why yes", Neon replied.  
  
"Could you come with me to the boulevard for a while?" he favored. She thought for a moment. Maybe there's something he wants.  
  
"Sure. Just don't try to kidnap me", Neon said. He laughed.  
  
"Is that a joke? If it is that's a good one", Kurapika compliment, as they walked to the boulevard. She didn't answer but gave a wry smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived there she noticed some of the people we're lovers and some families we're hanging out. He sat one of the benches as she sat beside him. "We used to go here for those past years", Kurapika began.  
  
"Yeah...to spend some time together", Neon added.  
  
"Neon", he said looking at her. She looked at him. "Your back. The old Neon is back".  
  
"She was dead a long time ago. This is a new Neon your dealing with", she told him. For her, her other self could not be back anymore.  
  
"Are you sure?" he tests. "I'll do anything to have her back and also, he crouched and pinched her nose fondly. "I'll do anything that she'll forgive me". She gave a slight laugh and stood up at the bench and faced him.  
  
"I should be the one to ask your forgiveness Kurapika. But why is it it's the other way around?" she asked. Somehow she doesn't even know if she's angry when she said it.  
  
"That's because Neon", he said as he stood up too. "In our situation...yeah you should be the one apologizing to me. But it looks like you and I didn't make the first move!" he exclaimed. "So I lower my pride right now just to ask for your forgiveness even if it's the other way around. I don't care! Our friendship is important to me do you understand that?" she didn't reply on what he said. He does not only exclaim the words out but he was angry at her. So angry! Both of them we're stubborn enough to say sorry. "Look...I'm sorry", he said, his voice soft. He went near her and pulls her in an embrace. "It's just that I had to let my feelings out. I couldn't get near you and apologized coz' your pride is in they way. And when I talked to you the last time...you don't want to listen to me. Sorry if I was angry at you. I was only explaining and controlling my temper". She didn't notice her tears were falling. Why is she crying all of a sudden? Because of his words? She pushed him away...gently. And it hit him...when he saw her crying.  
  
"I have to think about it". What? What does she mean she have to think about it? She wiped her tears using her hand. "I don't want to give my answer now. Look the cheerful, kind and the energetic Neon that everybody knew is dead all right? If you want her back you have to wait when she'll come out of her shell!"  
  
"Neon don't do this to yourself. What is wrong with you?" Kurapika asked. She looked at him and her eyes were so scared.  
  
"I've been thinking to live on my own Kurapika. I've been thinking this time will come and we'll be enemies. So if I lose you I have to move on without you. I'm fighting for life can't you see? That's why I made a cold wall around my heart. So that if someone special to me or if I love someone, if I only lose that person...I don't know what to do anymore. Since then we never talk I was afraid I lose you", Neon explained. But she doesn't know if this was the right decision. Kurapika went to her and lift her chin.  
  
"So...how could I bring my Neon back?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"My Neon?" Neon wondered.  
  
"I'm saying she's my friend. Not like what you think", he explained.  
  
"Oh...okay", she said, cheeks flushed. "Change me Kurapika. And you'll have my old self back". He lean his forehead to hers.  
  
"Deal?" he whispered. She enjoys his soothing breath touching her skin.  
  
"Deal", she replied.  
  
"Okay then", he took her by the hand. "Come on let's go. I'll take you to your house". Neon just nod on what he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Neon how was your night last Saturday?" Machi asked, excitedly.  
  
"It was nice. When you guys made a plan with me and Kurapika!" Neon shot back.  
  
"Calm down Neon. He even thanked us this morning", shizuka said.  
  
"Really? He thanked the two of you?" the tow nod.  
  
"Not only us but he also thanked Gon and Killua for the tickets", Machi added. Neon sighed.  
  
"Say Neon...your not wearing your cargo shorts today?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yeah. No.1 reason I didn't wear cargo shorts coz' all of them re in the laundry. No.2 reason it's because Kurapika requested me to wear pants because of a certain deal...he wants the old Neon back", she explained.  
  
"Your friends?" Machi asked.  
  
"Not yet", Neon answered. "But we're trying to get along through that deal".  
  
"And after that you're going to be friends?" Shizuka also asked. Neon gave a wry smile.  
  
"Will see..."was all she can say. To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.  
  
"Ah...young master Neon your home", Elaiza said.  
  
"Good afternoon to you Elaiza", Neon said, quickly going up to the stairs to change her clothes.  
  
"Young master your father will have a party this Wednesday night because- "Neon turned to her as she interrupted.  
  
"It's his birthday. I know Elaiza".  
  
"Young master he said invite Kurapika along", the maid added. She paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what the master told me", Neon slapped her forehead. "By the way young master your dad had bought you a gown. I'd placed it in your room".  
  
"Thank you Elaiza", she said and went to her room immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she opened her door she saw a pink gown on her bed. She dropped her bag down and went to her bed. She touched the gown with glitters on it. It was made of fine silk. 'Weird. Its dad's birthday so I have to give him a gift. Not him giving me', Neon thought. She quickly set the thoughts aside as she grabbed the extension phone. She dialed Kurapika's number and waited for someone to answer it.  
  
"Hello good evening?" Kurapika greeted.  
  
"Hello good evening. Kurapika is this you?" Neon asked.  
  
"Yes...Neon? What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Look...could you come here this Wednesday night? It's dad's birthday and he invited you", she replied.  
  
"Wednesday night? Hmn...sure I'll go!" he replied.  
  
"Great! Formal attire understand?" she said.  
  
"Understand your highness!" he joked. He heard her laugh.  
  
"Stop it will you?" Neon said.  
  
"It's still you...you laugh like that", Kurapika's voice was like a whisper. Neon blushed.  
  
"K-Kurapika..."she stammered. She shook her head. "See you on Wednesday. Bye".  
  
"Bye. See you", he said, then put the phone down. Then Neon had nearly forgotten.  
  
"I have to invite Shizuka, Machi, Gon and Killua!" she gushed as she picked up the phone again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Wednesday night and many people who are invited came to the Nostrad mansion to celebrate Right Nostrad's birthday. And Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Shizuka and Machi came along. "Wow! This is the nicest and grand party that I have ever seen!" Gon gushed.  
  
"Oh Gon!" Killua said, shook his head. Kurapika get a glass of champagne. "Eh? You drink that?" Kurapika drank first before he answered.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"But your still a junior...I mean a third year high school!" Gon exclaimed. Killua nods his head in agreement.  
  
"Guys don't worry. I can handle it. I won't be drunk or whatsoever. I drank champagne a couple of times!" Kurapika said.  
  
"Besides guys you don't have to worry. Kurapika is not a kid anymore!" Neon said. The five looked at her. She blushed. "W-What?"  
  
"Ows...so now you're protecting him huh?" Machi teased, hitting Neon's elbow. She looked away blushingly.  
  
"O-Of course not!" she replied. Then the people began to dance.  
  
"Gon, Killua and Machi let's dance!" Shizuka said.  
  
"Okay!" the three replied as they went to the dance floor. Kurapika tap Neon's shoulder.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"S-Sorry Kurapika. I don't know how to dance. You can invite someone else", Neon said. She gave a small bow and left him. Kurapika sighed but he planned to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neon went up to the rooftop and lean on the rail. "Boring", Neon muttered under her breath.  
  
"It's not boring for it's a lovely night and people are dancing", someone said. She looked around to see Kurapika.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't find a good partner so I asked you again", Kurapika said. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Sorry Kurapika. But I'm not good in dancing", she replied. He went near her.  
  
"It's okay. Remember we had a deal to change yourself right? So you'll know how to dance", he said, taking her hand. And after she knew it they we're dancing. "You know what? You look beautiful on the gown you're wearing. You should wear it".  
  
"I am wearing it", she said.  
  
"Oh...yeah...right. I mean wear it ever there are parties. You looked beautiful". Oopps...he should have not gone that far.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well...yeah. It fits you. Your true image shows", he replied, he blushed on what he said and what he is thinking. That the curves on her body show and the dress looks sexy on her.  
  
"Thanks Kurapika", she said as she chuckled. He twirled her around twice. And that caused her to be dizzy. "Kurapika I'm dizzy", she said. Then slowly they stopped. "Maybe we should stop", he said.  
  
"But we have stopped", Neon corrected.  
  
"Oh...right", he told her. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"So that the pain will go away", Kurapika replied.  
  
"You're treating me like a kid", she was still holding his hands.  
  
"When you were still a kid and you are hurt, just a tiny scratch, you want me to kiss it so that the pain would go away. I was your second mother, you told me that when we're little", he explained.  
  
"Oh yeah...I remember", she said, cheeks flushed.  
  
"So are you feeling better?" he asked. She nods. "How about we'll go inside? It's cold here".  
  
"You go. I'll be here for a couple of minutes", she replied.  
  
"Or hours", he said. She rolls her eyes. He looked at his watch. "It's late Neon. I should be going".  
  
"Bye", Neon went to him and kisses his cheek. He stared at her. "W-What?"  
  
"You haven't kiss me like that after five months", Kurapika said.  
  
"We're fighting! Duh!" she remarked.  
  
"Bye Neon! Thanks for inviting me", Kurapika said, then he left her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Shizuka and Machi! Hey Neon!" Kurapika greeted them that morning.  
  
"Hi Kurapika!" the two said. It took Neon some time to greet him.  
  
"Hey...Kurapika!" Neon said lamely, eyes downcast.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"You see Kurapika...Neon just confessed to her crush this EARLY morning that she loves and likes him. BUT...he turned her...down", Machi answered.  
  
"And he said he treats her only a friend", Shizuka added.  
  
"Neon", Kurapika said as he sat across her. Her eyes turned to him. "Maybe your love for him didn't work coz' he doesn't really love you. Maybe someone out there loves you more".  
  
"You think?" Neon asked him. Kurapika nods his head and smiled.  
  
"Yes I really think", he replied. She smiled but he knows her smile didn't reach her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunch as Neon spends her time in the rooftop. She sighed. Love...what's it all about? One thing she hates about love is...it's never perfect. Never will! The door opened and in came her best friend Kurapika with a smile on his face. She wonders...what's he doing here? "I've been looking for you", Kurapika said as he sat next to her on the cemented floor.  
  
"Why are you looking for me?" Neon asked, so far her facial expression didn't change.  
  
"Nothing", he replied. "Smile Neon. I know your still depressed coz' your crush turned you down", he added. She was shocked on what he said. So he knows. She smiled to herself. Of course he does! It's way too obvious.  
  
"Sorry to make you worry. I never knew love is not perfect. It never will..."Neon began. Somehow he knew she was restless.  
  
"Cheer up eh? There are many men out there that you can have a crush on. Move on Neon...just move on", he advice. He pinched her cheek lightly. "Don't worry I'll always be here for you".  
  
"And why did you pinch me for?" she asked, touching her cheek.  
  
"So that you'll wake up form your depression", he answered.  
  
"Sou desu ka..."she said. "Okay I give up...I've forgiven you and your old Neon is back!" she said, out of the blue.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.  
  
"Really? You've forgiven me? Hurray!" Kurapika hugged her suddenly which she gasped. And she hugged him back. "How sudden?"  
  
"That's because", she released him. "You're annoying!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Annoying huh?" there was an evil smile playing on his lips. "Let's see who's annoying!" she knows he'll tickle her so she stood up and ran. Not for long they we're playing. And not for long Machi and Shizuka went to the rooftop. The four looked at each other.  
  
"What's going on?" Machi asked. Kurapika and Neon looked at each other. Then Neon replied.  
  
"We're friends!"  
  
"Really? This is so cool!" Shizuka exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
  
"And for that we shall celebrate! We shall go to a restaurant this afternoon what do you say guys?" Machi said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!!" the three replied.  
  
'Kurapika I'll never break my friendship with you again. Thank you for believing in me. And I thank God you we're my best friend', Neon thought. "Kurapika".  
  
"Yes Neon?" Kurapika turned to her. They 'were leaving the rooftop already and Neon was at the back of Kurapika.  
  
"Thanks...for changing me". He smiled at her.  
  
"No problem. Come on let's go!" he said. She excitedly went to him as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Gon called before the four could exit the campus.  
  
"Hey Gon and Killua! Kurapika and Neon are friends! So we're going out!" Machi said.  
  
"Actually we're just going to eat at the café. Wanna go you two?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yeah! I mean way the go Kurapika and Neon! You're back as friends at last!" Killua gushed.  
  
"Okay let's go!" said Kurapika. "Yeah!" the rest replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they arrived on the café they ordered ice cream. "Gee you two you look so cute together", Gon began. Kurapika and Neon we're sitting side by side and across them we're the other four.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurapika asked, clueless.  
  
"What Gon means Kurapika you two are meant to be together", Killua replied. The two blushed faintly.  
  
"G-Guys your insane", Neon said, her words stammering.  
  
"Neon are you blushing?" Machi said.  
  
"Not only Neon, Machi but also Kurapika!" Shizuka replied. The four laughed.  
  
'Why do they think I have a crush on Kurapika or why do they think I love him? These guys are impossible!' Neon thought, eating her ice cream.  
  
"Just ignore them", Kurapika whispered in her ear. Neon looked at him and he winked.  
  
"We have seen that! What did you whisper in Neon's ear Kurapika? I-LOVE- YOU?" Killua teased.  
  
"Shut up!" he said, as he started to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Neon was making her assignments but she couldn't get why her friends paired her with Kurapika. They're friends...not more than friends. 'Besides my feelings for him didn't change', Neon thought, biting the head of the pen. 'But is it true...I'll see him more than a friend?' she asked herself. She shook her head and set that aside. She has to finish her assignments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In recess time that next day Kurapika want to see Neon in the rooftop. She doesn't know why but she had a bad feeling...a bad feeling indeed. "Kurapika something wrong?" Neon asked. He didn't reply but get the ring off his finger and placed it on Neon's finger. She looked at the ring and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Neon...I'm leaving Japan this summer to America and I don't know when I'll be back", Kurapika began, his voice soft. Neon could feel her tears start to fall.  
  
"Kurapika..."  
  
"Look...I'm just lending you my ring okay? When I get back here I'll claim it and don't lose it okay?" he added. Neon nods her head as tears start to fall from her forest green eyes. Crystal tears. He wiped it using his hand and lean his forehead to hers. "Promise?"  
  
"I-I promise", she replied. She bury her face in his chest and sobbed. She'll lose him.  
  
"Whatever happens Neon...I'll always love you", he said. She doesn't know how to react. But she knows she love him coz' he's important to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Years have passed as Neon Nostrad was walking in the streets. She has graduated and she's an employee of her dad's company. She walked confidently in the streets as her pink hair fall gracefully at the back of her shoulders. And how adorable she looks on her uniform. She looked at the ring on her right hand. She's waiting for him. He promised. Then somebody grabbed her left hand. She looked at the person. "Hey let me...go". As she looked at the person...somehow it reminded of her of one person.  
  
"Neon you don't remember me anymore? How sad..."the lad said. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. She never knew him. And he dress casual. She remembers one person who dresses casually. The lad took her right hand and looked at the ring. "I knew you'll keep it".  
  
"Who are you?" Neon asked.  
  
"Let's say...I'm the boy who have changed you and love you for so long", he said. He inched closer as he slightly touches her lips with his. Somewhat shocked she wanted to say something but his finger was in the way...silencing her. "I've waited for this day to come. And I'm so lucky I've found you", he said. She couldn't believe it! He's here! She hugged him excitedly.  
  
"By the way...aren't you going to get the ring?" Neon asked.  
  
"No".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because only my love one will wear my ring. Neon I just don't only treat you a friend...I treat you more. I've thought about you those years. I just couldn't get you off my mind. Do you...love me?" he asked nervously. As she saw him he had grown handsome and more mature. And she realized too she had missed him so. Without him, her life was boring.  
  
"Of course Kurapika", she whispered. "I've loved you...for so long now. At last...you're here..."  
  
End 


End file.
